


The Things Children Do

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs and Ducky return from their 'honeymoon'.





	The Things Children Do

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Here we are, Duck. Home safe and sound. Back to normal life." Ducky couldn't be certain, but he thought he caught a hint of wistfulness in Jethro's voice.

He put his arm inside Jethro's and squeezed. "I hope Abigail remembered to water the plants," he said, knowing Jethro would rather he didn't comment on what he'd heard.

"Bound to have. You know Abbs." Jethro put the key in the lock, unlocked the door, ushered Ducky into the house, closed the door and re-locked it. Ducky smiled at him.

After removing his hat, letting Jethro help him off with his coat, he once again tucked his arm inside Jethro's, and together they walked towards the sitting room and opened the door.

"Oh, my," Ducky said, coming to a halt in the doorway.

"Surprise!" From behind pieces of furniture the children all appeared.

"Abbs?"

"Hey, Gibbs." She bounced over to him and enveloped him in one of her Abby-style hugs. Once he'd been thoroughly hugged, she turned her attention, albeit with a little more restraint, to Ducky.

"Abbs!"

"What?" She turned to him and faced him, her expression defiant. "What, Gibbs? You and Ducky snuck away and got married without telling us. What did you think we were going to do? Just forget about it?"

"We didn't sneak, Abby."

"As good as. You only told Fornell. And that's not fair, Gibbs. _We're_ family. So, you're having a party whether you like it or not!" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"The children do have a point, my dear," Ducky said quietly. "And as they've gone to so much trouble, we'd be churlish to send them away."

Jethro glanced down at him and sighed. "Guess you're right, Duck. Well, come on then, you lot. This is meant to be a party."


End file.
